The Pharaoh, and the Slave
by the birdster
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Yugi's a dragon, Yami's a Pharaoh. Yugi owns three legendary dragons, and they own Bakura. Yami owns everything. Yugi saves Yami from rape. Yami follows Yugi to his world, Paradise. Yugi falls for Yami. Yami has to leave...
1. The Beginning

WELL, lookie here!!! I didn't ACTUALLY expect people to READ this!!! Well, if this is the first one you've read from me, check out my  
other one too!!! It's called Dragon Secrets, and it's a hell of a lot better than this one.....well, I haven't typed it yet.....so I guess...  
  
Faux: BAU BUU BAOO BUU!!! (OH, SHUTUP!!!)  
  
-_-;; WEll, this is one of my muses, Faux. He's a fox.  
  
Faux: ^_^  
  
AND, this is my other muse, Blue Dragon. People here call him Blue for short.  
  
Blue: ^^; hi peoples!!!  
  
*nods* OK, thats everything.....I think....  
  
Blue: Uhh.....what if people dun no what a muse is?  
  
O.o Oh, ok. A muse is what inspires ideas. Writers usually have 'em. There kinda handy at times.  
  
Faux&Blue: ^^  
  
NOW, onto the fic!!! ^.^  
  
(NOTE!!!! (just when you thought that it would end D) ANYhoo, whe there are spaces, it means that the scene SOMTIMES changes, and  
it MIGHT be in a P.O.V, or a point of veiw. K, I just sisn't want any confuzzled readers......)  
  
K. Thats all. You can read now!!! ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi sat next to a palm tree next to the Nile. It was his favorite place to just sit and think. There were just too many mean people around....  
  
Everyone hated him because he looked like the Cold, Heartless Pharoh. Just because he looked like him, didn't mean that he WAS the  
heartless Pharoh that everyone spoke of. They didn't listen to him. They almost always ignored him, he was lucky to be remembered by  
his only friend, Shizuka. She always brought him meals, and she was the only one who even talked to him. In a nice way.  
  
Everyone else just glared, sneered, or pointed at him. It had been this way ever since his hair grew in. That was 11 years ago. He had  
been living in hell for 10 years. His mother had tried everything, clipped his hair, burned it off, or pull it out. And none of her methods  
worked. The hair was back within a day or so. Why? Because he hase a curse. Or thats what the townsfolk say.   
  
"Did ya see him? He looks just like 'im. Blimey, he's got 'imself a curse!!!"  
  
Thats what everyone says. Even Shizuka had been edging away from him. And today, she didn't come. But he didn't care.  
  
It was slave gathering week. People were randomly picked out by the Pharoh's guards, and thrown into the dungon. The Pharoh picked  
out one or two, and the rest were sent as Pyramid builders, or slaves. What happens to the picked ones? No one knows. Nobody ever  
sees them again. Some people say that they're used as personal slaves. Others think that they're toys, and disposed with when done.  
  
  
  
  
Me? I don't know. I just think how lucky I have been all these years, since I look like the Pharoh, you'd think that the guards would pick me.  
Nope. I have been hiding, right here, outside of town. Yes, if I'm caught, I will be thrown into the dungeon, but I really don't care. Death  
would be a better thing than life, for me.  
  
It was night, and all of the villigers go in early, as to not be diturbed. Me? My mother abandoned me when I was old enough to take care  
of myself. She feared that I would bring her trouble. Ha. Nothing has happened yet.  
  
  
  
  
He then saw a figure coming from the shadows. It was a girl. Shizuka!!  
  
He stood, and ran twords her, enveloping her in a hug. "Shizuka!" he whispered.  
  
"Hai Yugi. I brought you somehthing to eat."  
  
He was overjoyed to see her. "But, what about the guards?"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. They havn't caught me yet!!"  
  
Yugi laughed softly. They sat back against the tree, Yugi eating, and Shizuka gazing at the stars.  
  
When Yugi finished, they talked softly, not wanting to get chaught by the gaurds.  
  
"Well, we better go in Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, we better." They stood, and walked across the river, Shizuka in front. When they passed a tree, two large hands came out and grabbed  
Shizuka. Her scream was muffled. She was pulled behind the tree, with Yugi watching in horrer behind her.  
  
The guard stepped out from his hiding place, with Shizuka knoked uncouncious.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!!!" Yugi screamed in horrer.  
  
Another guard came out, and backhanded Yugi. Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke on a cold, hard floor. I tried to get up, but my body sent a wave of pain through me. I groaned, and laid back down.  
  
About an hour later, I tried getting up again. This time seemed better than the last. I managed to get up, and support myself.  
  
I looked around weakly, knowing exactly where I was. I was in a small cell, no windows.....and no door.  
  
I practically yelled in suprise. There was no door. Escape. Get out. Those were the only things that mattered to me now.  
  
I got up, and thats when I felt it. Cold metal around my neck, arms, and ankles. I pulled at them helplessly, knowing only a miricle could save me now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Pharoh walked down the halls. This time of year was so boring. So what? He got to pick out some new slaves, big deal.  
  
But it was insisted by his advisors, and even though he was SUPPOSED to be the most powerful man alive, he couldn't win an argument  
with them. It pissed him off.  
  
He arrived at the door that lead to the dungeons. "This had better be good." he muttered.  
  
  
  
  
A large creak could be heard everywhere. Yugi heard gasps from all the other people. And he knew who was there. The Pharoh.  
  
Footsteps, and a guard speaking. Yugi looked around hoplessly. Some other people had been put into cells with barred doors on them.  
They sent him pittying looks. He had wondered why.   
  
"The main catch is this way, Great One."  
  
"Stop it Joey. I hate this time of year. Who really cares about getting new slaves anyway?"  
  
"Den why don't ya stoppit then?"  
  
"Because I can't. I'm supposed to be the most powerful person living, and I can't even win against my advisors!"  
  
The other person laughed at that. "Here we are 'Sir'. I'll bet you'll be suprised by dis one."  
  
"And why is tha..." He stopped short when he saw me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOH, what's gonna happen? Well, review me and tell me if I should continue, k?  
  
Blue" *clapping* YAYY!!!! This is only her SECOND fic, so tell her if it was good or bad!!  
  
Faux: Bauu boo buu bauu bo ba buu!!! (Ideas are always welcome to!!!)  
  
WEll, now that that's all said and done, REVIEW PLEAZE!!!!REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Faux&Blue: -_-;; Well, ya should. Our SANITYS at steak here!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, I must say!!!! I NEVER expected to get so MANY reviews, the first chappie was only up for......TWO HOURS, and I already have  
TEN reviews!!!! O.o Thank you SOOOO much!!! *huggles*  
  
Blue: Oh boy. Emotional wreck.  
  
Faux: -_-;;  
  
^^ Oh, and I'm listining to a techno band called The Cynic Project, it's pretty coo!! ^.~  
  
Blue&Faux: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!  
  
OK!!! jeesh....anyhoo, here's another chappie for all of my fans!!  
  
Blue: *muttering* as if.  
  
WHAT?!?!?! (  
  
Blue: Nothing. *whistles*  
  
-_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharoh stopped when he saw who was the 'main attraction'. No wonder. The boy was amazing to look at, with such a good looking body and all. He wondered if anyone had hurt him.  
  
"Well? What do ya think?"  
  
The Pharoh couldn't respond.  
  
The guard known as Joey nodded. "Thought so. So, are you gonna keep 'im?"  
  
The Pharoh nodded weakly.  
  
"Ok then, come on. We caught another one with him. This ones worth looking at as well." They turned and left the shaken boy to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh no' I thought meekly 'They've chosen me. 'I'm now a personal slave to.....to.....'  
  
I collapsed with the strain of holding myself up.  
  
Several hours later, I awoke on a soft bed, with no metal hooked on to me.  
  
I bolted up, regretting it instantly as a fleeting pain seared through me. I groaned, and laid back down.  
  
Minutes later, I tried again. I managed to get myself into a sitting positon, and looked around blearily.  
  
I was in a very well kept place, with gold trimmed furniture, and gold walls, heck. EVERYTHING was made out of gold!!  
  
Then it dawned upon me. I was in the PHAROH'S chambers!!!!  
  
I leaped off the bed, and looked frantically around for a door. An escape. ANYTHING, for if the guards found me here......  
  
In my search, my eyes feel upon the person I least expected to be there. "Shizuka?" I whispered.  
  
I ran over to her. She was uncouncious, probably from a hit from a guard. I shook her gently.  
  
She awoke, eyes filled with terror. "Yugi?"  
  
I nodded, and she collapsed in my arms. We were all alone now. No one cared for us anymore. We would have to take care of ourselves from now on.  
  
Little did I know, that we were being watched from a dark shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharoh cringed to look at he kids like that. It seemed as though they had had more expirience than himself.....as a PHARAOH for gods sake!!!  
  
He stayed there until the boy had calmed the girl into slumber. He then started to cry, for reasons unknown to the Pharaoh.  
  
'I'll bet that he misses his family' He thought. 'DAMN IT!!! Why do the guards have to take them so forcefully?'  
  
He watched as the boy was claimed by sleep. He turned to go, but stepped on a twig. (heh, sound familiar? D)  
  
The boy, who seemed to be jumpy, awoke with a start. He glared at the darkness around him. He seemed to be thinking about something. He looked as though he had decided, and shook the girl gently.  
  
She stirred. "What is it Yugi?" 'Ah, so his name is Yugi. Peculiar name........why is it so like mine?' He wondered to himself.  
  
He murmered something that the Pharaoh couldn't make out, but he guessed what it was after he saw the girl's frightened face.  
  
"R-really Yugi? No!! NO!!! NO!!!!" She screamed. She obviously had no idea where she was.....and was scared by whatever the boy Yugi had said.  
  
He clamped a hand over her mouth, and whispered in her ear. Then, all was quiet. The Pharaoh mentally cursed his cleaning maids, making a mental note to hurt their asses the next time he saw them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Yami's p.o.v)  
  
I decided to stay a little while longer, just to see what the kids would do. 'I will make myself known when the time comes.'  
  
The boy seemed to come up with an answer to their problem, which I guess would be a way to get out of his chambers. I laughed silently, knowing that all of the doors and windows were locked.  
  
But still, I seemed to have pity on the boy called Yugi, for reasons unknown to me. I was always known as the cold, heartless Pharaoh. I had no name. Just the Pharaoh that all were to fear. Yes, I suppose that I never was loved, only by my mother, but she died when I was only four. I didn't have very fond memories of my father. If I did something wrong, he would punish me. Punishments were beatings, or rapings. Those were horrer times for me. The royal high preist caught him one day, and the rest you could pretty much guess. He was punished severly. Then, they beheaded him. I watched with unblinking eyes. Ididn't cry or smile. That's how I became Pharaoh of Egypt, and how I got my nickname.  
  
The boy and girl got up, and started to search. For what? I do not know. Probably a way out, or something.  
  
The girl went farther away from me, but the boy headed straight twords my hiding place.   
  
I decided that now was the time to make my appearence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOH, I'M SOOOO EVIL, ARE'NT I?!?!?!?! HEE HEE HEE!!!!! D  
  
Faux: -_-;; Bauu boo buu bauu. (You take over Blue.)  
  
Blue: K. *sigh* She REALLY over reacts on somethings sometimes....  
  
Faux: *snort* BAAUU baoobuu!!! (ALL the time!!!)  
  
Blue: *nods* fraid so.  
  
*sees Faux* Come 'ere you!!! *takle glomps*  
  
Faux: O.O BAUU!!!!! (HELP!!!!!!)  
  
Blue: EEP!!! O.o Well,Igottagonow,BYE!!! *dashes off twords Faux* 


	3. Chapter Three

Well, here we go with another chappie!!! And dicha guys know? I'm on the FAVS list of SEVEN people!!! SEVEN!!! ^-^ Meesa SO proud of meeself!!!!  
  
Blue: Oh brother.  
  
Faux: *nods*  
  
And thankies too the peoples who said that I spelled steak wrong.....(heh, I did it AGAIN!!! -.-;;)  
  
Well, here's chappie #THREE!!!!  
  
Faux&Blue: ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh stepped lightly away from his hiding spot, unheard. Or so he thought.  
  
Yugi whirled around to where he heard footsteps, but saw nothing. Since he had taken the eyes of many perverts in his life, he trained his senses to their fullest. So he wouldn't be taken by suprise.  
  
He glared into the darkness, probing it's dark corners, looking for the one that resided there. His gaze stopped right where the Pharaoh was standing.  
  
The Pharaoh frose. He had never been caught in his darkness before. He was taken by great suprise when he saw the boy look straight at him.  
  
The boy stared at him with his penitraiting eyes, but stopped when he heard a noise.  
  
He whirled around......to see a shadowed figure move in the darkness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Yami's p.o.v)  
  
I saw what looked to be a robber, and the most wanted one to. His name was Bakura, and he had unnatural silver hair growing from all directions atop his thick skull, and he always had an evil glint in his eye. He was filthy rich, but a wanted criminal throughout Egypt.  
  
And here he was trying to rob the great Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
I glared at him. The boy saw him too, and he had the sense to stay quiet.  
  
He tip-toed across the room to Shizuka, who apparently hadn't noticed him. She was searching the walls for a switch....or something, when the boy clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her underneath a table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura strided across the room. He saw nothing of interest. He thought that maybe the Pharaoh would hide his treasures in the most secret room of all. Bakura knew where the secret window was, all great tomb robbers did. He had found a map of the palace in a tomb he had raided earlier. He thought that he would give it a shot. And here he was, finding nothing of interest.  
  
The Pharaoh had come ou tof his crouching position, and prepared to strike with a blast of his magic.  
  
Bakura turned to the direction the Pharaoh was standing, and was met with blood-shot red eyes.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" The Pharaoh said menacingly.  
  
Bakura stood in shock. 'The Pharaoh was supposed to be out picking slaves already!!!! He's not supposed to be here!!  
  
The Pharaoh hurled his ball of magic straight at Bakura. But Bakura was used to this sort of thing. He dodged it quickly, and muttering a curse, brought out what looked to be an electrical whip. It was blue, and it buzzed quietly. Bakura threw it at the Pharaoh, and they instantly turned into pure crystal chains.(Crystal is the hardest natural rock......or so I've read......so, it's gonna be unbreakable except by fire, k?)  
  
Yami was chained by his ankles,wrists, and neck. The neck chain was connected to Bakura's wrist, and he tugged on it roughly.  
  
"Ha, whose the slave now 'Pharaoh'." He said, voice dripping with sarcasim.....and lust.  
  
The Pharaoh knew exactly what was about to happen, and he winced as the memories came flooding back to him. He wouldn't be able to protect himself from this man........like he wasn't able to protect himself from his father......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi saw everything that had happened so far. He had somehow gotten Shizuka to sleep, how he did not know. But he knew what was coming, and he hated those kinds of people. He had been raped before as well, by complete strangers that picked him up off of the road like he was their toy.  
  
That's why he upgraded his senses to their best abilities. So he could run before they took him home. The Pharaoh couldn't help himself, and he had a sudden fear of what would happen if this theif found them. He would do to them what he was about to do to him. He hated it. He refused to watch someone get raped in front of his eyes. Yugi glowed with a soft dark blue light.  
  
Bakura was about to begin his pleasure, when the room was illuminated with a bright light. Bakura shaded his eyes, while saying"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"  
  
Even the Pharaoh seemed interested. Well, of COURSE he was interested. Nobody was allowed into his chambers........then, he remembered the children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the light died down, standing in the middle of the room was Yugi.....only he wasn't himself. He had grown a long, slithery tail, wings with soft leather, and ears. But his eyes were what caught you. They were a sappire color, and they were a nice contrast with his already blue dragon like parts. He glared at Bakura, and lunged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, those of you who have read my other ficcy know that I-LOVE-DRAGONS, and I put them into all of my stories. Sorry if I messed up what you were thinking was gonna happen next, but I'll bet a MILLION bucks that it wasn't that Yugi gets turned into a dragon!!!! ^.^  
  
Blue: Anyhoo, it's time for 'Thank The REVIEWERS!!!!!'  
  
Faux: bauu. (Yay.) *note the lack of enthusiasem*  
  
Blue: Oh, come on Faux!!! It's YOUR turn to do it!!! ^-^  
  
Faux: O.O Bauu, bauu boo bauu!!! (But, but I can't talk!!!)  
  
Problem solved Faux, here. *hands him a gadget*  
  
Faux: ?_?  
  
You put it in your ear, and it will tell people what you say!!! (So I dun hafta type Bauu boos all the time)  
  
Faux: *grumbling* *puts in gadget* THERE!! HAPPY NOW!!! uhh....... ?_?  
  
Blue&Silver: YAYYYY!!!!! ^-^ Ok, Faux, byiee!!! *leaves him*  
  
Faux: Well, now you guys can understand me!!! ^-^  
  
Well, here are thankies to all the people that have reviewed so far:  
  
Digifan: Yes, I AM evil, are'nt I? D And bo, I dun think that I shall turn this into a Yaoi…….I dunno how to even WRITE one yet!!!! ^^; And yes, Shizuka is Joey's sister.  
  
Mutou Yasu:HEE, lotsa people say it's interesting.  
  
Jordan: Hey, I'm writing, I'm writing already!!!  
  
Sparky16: ^-^ I have gotten nothing but praise from people, it makes me SOOOO happy!!! *huggles*  
  
DogsruleW: Making him nice, dun worry!!!  
  
Blue: Keeping it up, as you can see. ^_^  
  
dilanda: Hee, I know. A TWIG?!?!!? ^^; I couldn't think of anything else……  
  
Princess of Fate: Glad ya alike it!!! ^^  
  
Jase Shadowstar: I'm continuing!!!  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: YAYS!!! ^-^ Meesa on your favs!!! ^^ *huggles*  
  
Yami Asefe: It IS good, is'nt it?  
  
Mijikai: Well, I hope ya get back soon!!! Say, where did ya go anyway??? ?_?  
  
Demon Fox: Blue&Faux thankies you for saying "hi" to 'em!! ^^  
  
Julie: I'm writing more!!!  
  
Ihire: I'm not really sure just HOW many times I said review…….  
  
MK: Well, here's the next chappie!!  
  
Me ^.^: ^^ Cute mane to think up!! ^^  
  
Agentpudge: ( SHUTUP YAMI BAKURA!!! *smacks him with frying pan* YB: Ow……  
  
^^ THERE, that's better!! ^^  
  
Dragon C. Chan: ^^ GOOD!!! You are reviewing!!! ( If ya dun, I shall sick my deadly muses on you!!! MUAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHA!!!! D  
  
Stearheart: ^^ Muses are kawaii, I have talent…..WOW!!! I never expected so many compliments from peoples!!! ^^  
  
ShannaraGirl: Nope. Ya can't say much, can ya?? ^^  
  
Feisty-angel: Really good!!! ^^  
  
Raye Yuy: Actually, nobodys asked me to do a yaoi yet!!! ^^ GOOD!!! 'Cause I can't write 'em…..  
  
Tigeriss Lightwater: Glad ya like it!! ^^ It seems like everybody likes it!!!  
  
Well….uhh, someone??: I shall finish it…..uhh…..whenever I get around to it!! ^^;  
  
Sci fi fan: ^^ EVERYBODY LIKES IT!!!! ^^  
  
KaosDragyn: Yep!!! Yousa gets the very FIRST review!!!! ^^ I got to do dat once!!! Hope that you are satisfied with the story so far!!! ^^  
  
And before you all go, I would like to thank my proof reader, SilvrWingsDragon!!! ^^  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	4. The Dragon Legend

^^ I have gotten SOOOO many AWSOME reviews.....that.....I'm gonna start crying.........*crys*  
  
Blue: -_-;; Well, whenever she gets another review.....she over reacts a little........BUT, you guys DO put her in an EXCELLENT mood!!! ^^ She's ALWAYS in a good mood after she reads her new reviews, and she WILL NOT be one of those lazy @$$ people that dun finish their stories, she will post one after the other. In other words, one night will be Dragon Secrets, the other night will be THIS ficcy!!! ^^ This one is ma fav!!!! BUT, we might not be able to update EVERY night.....although we wish that we could.......we DO have LOTS of other things to do......and we wont be able to update at ALL on Thanksgiving, cause Silver's nephew and neices are coming over, and _Silver_ has ta play with 'em.  
  
OOH, and _I_ have a contest for ya all!!! ^^ If any of ya can guess my age correctly, then you can decide the fate of ANY charecter (cept Yami&Yugi, cause I already have all of that planned!! ^^) Happy guessing!!!  
  
Blue: *whispering* She's only....*gets hit with the frying pan off doom!!!!! D)  
  
  
SHUTUP!!!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!!!!!! (  
  
Blue: X_x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi stared at Bakura with eyes filled with anything but mercy. They looked like pools of a sapphire color that you could sink in easily if stepped on too lightly. They were.....scary. Just.....scary.  
  
The Pharaoh watched in awe at the boy that was once an innocence filled soul. Now......he could feel a jumble of emotions. The main ones were.....sorrow, hatred, and......a wish for somone that cared. An interesting combination.  
  
But Bakura had so many other thoughts, all of which evolved around MONEY. 'If I can get my hands off of that beauty, I can get a MILLION bucks off of him. He could be the next war tool, a pleasure pet, or we could breed him and get MORE. OOOOH, I'M RICH!!!! RICH!!!!'  
  
Bakura got out another pair of his crystal chains, and threw them at Yugi. The dragon had other plans though. He flapped his wings once, and the chains flew by harmlessly to the floor. Just once. Thats all it took. Once.  
  
"You know, it's pathetic how weak you are, Bakura." Yugi said. It was a slithery sounding voice, much different from what he used to sound like. "Let's see what _I_ can come up with, hmm?" Without waiting for an answer, Yugi got out a blue orb. He blew fire on it, blue fire. The orb lit up, and began to glow. Yugi chanted some words coming from an ancient language that not many knew. Miraculously, the Pharaoh knew this strange language, and he managed to pick up a few words.  
  
"I call upon the three gods, come fourth thee. I wish to make an offering to thy great ones. Come down and claim your blood lust desires. Come."  
  
Three lights appeared above Yugi's head. They were three different colors. Blue, Red, and Yellow. The lights became large holes. From the large holes emerged three dragons.  
  
One was Blue.  
  
One was Red.  
  
And the last was Yellow.  
  
They were the strongest gods of them all. They were as powerful as Ra himself. They were the Dragon Gods.  
  
The Blue one is Sapphire. Sapphire is the god of Water, Ice, and Wind. She is the keeper of Wisdom.  
  
The Red one is called Skullz. He is the god of Fire, Death, and he rules over Hell. He is the keeper of Courage.  
  
The Yellow one is named Doom. He is the deadliest of them all. He is the god of Thunder, Light, and Power. He has yet to be beaten. The legend goes, The three gods ruled over the universe, but they claimed Earth as their home. All of the planets died out, along with their people. So, the gods stayed on Earth. They were not kind. All of the people were slaves, and if they were lucky, would die at an early age. Many tried to slay the beasts, but they held power beyond anyone human possesed. They killed anyone that opposed them. This went on for many years, until, a halfling stood up to them. A halfling was aperson half human, half dragon. No one knows how that they came to be. They just......existed. Well, this halfling challenged the gods to a battle. They fought. Well, there was no vivid description of the battle. The victor was the boy. He made them HIS slaves, and they obeyed. No one else could control them. The dragons grew to love their master, and vice versa. When their master was about to die, they mourned over him. They refused to leave him. So, he sealed them into small, stone tablets. He told them that they could be awakened only by a blood relative, his son. After that, he passed away.  
  
The dragons did seal themselves into the tablets, and they were buried along with their master, awaiting the day for their master to summon them again.  
  
The Pharaoh gasped. Yugi could only be.......the Dragon Master's son!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, was it good??? I hope so, it took me FOREVER to type the legend. OH, BTW, i dun own Yugi-Oh, their creators do, BUT, I DO own my dragons, and the legend, kay? NO STEAL!!! (  
  
Blue: I think that they got the point.   
  
Okies!!! ^^ And dun forget to guess my age!!! I'll e-mail ya and tell ya if right or wrong, kay?? KAY!!! ^.^  
  
Biyees!!! And dun forget to review!!!  
  
(I WILL make the chappies longer, I'm just TIRED today......I PROMISE that I'll write another chappie tommorrow......z...z...Z z_Z 


	5. The Unknown

Hello. This is not Silver, as you may expect, as of course, this is (afterall) her account. No, this is ForSolei, her brother.   
  
You may also expect to see faux's commentary along with mine, but…   
  
Faux: BAU BO BAUBAHBAU!!!!!  
  
Alright, not even god him/herself could shut him up.  
  
Faux: ^_^  
  
In any case, with permission from Silver, I've added a chapter to her story. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember, this creation is copyrighted to it's author, Silver Dragon. It's concept and creation are her rights, and her rights are protected by the United States Constitution.  
  
Also, bear in mind that the characters this fan fiction is based on, do not belong to her, but are credited instead to Kazuki Takahashi.   
  
Faux: _  
  
*sighs* This stated, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three dragons flew magnificently around Yugi, in a airborne ballet that no creature of Earth had ever seen before or since. They all came to a graceful landing around him, Wisdom behind him, Courage at his left hand, and power by his right. Yugi stood still as a statue, a cold unblinking glare fixed beyond the shallow eyes of Bakura, who trembled fearfully at the incredible display of power sitting before him, his eyes hopelessly fixed on the eyes of his perpetrator. Time seemed to stop altogether, and the half minute Yugi spent glaring at Bakura seemed to last an eternity.  
  
Finally, Yugi broke the silence. "How Idare/I you mock me with your intentions of making me your slave?"  
  
Bakura's pale face somehow managed to turn a lighter shade of white. The words he attempted to speak tripped on his tongue on the way out. "H-How… How did you.."  
  
Yugi glared even more menacingly at the vile creature before him. "You bFOOL/b! You really think that I would waste a precious minute of my time simply staring into your vile, disgusting eyes? I know who you are, I've read your soul, and I see your intentions. Why I have not already had my companions remove your foul existence from the mortal coil is a mystery even to me." Yugi raised a clawed hand, and Skullz came to an alert attention.   
  
Bakura cringed and yelped out in fear, shielding himself with his hands instinctually, as if it would do him any good. He knew as well as everyone else in existence that in a few moments, the only remains of his life would be ashes. As a last futile attempt, he begged Yugi for mercy. "Please!! I'll do anything!! IANYTHING/I!! Just don't kill me!!!"  
  
Yugi lowered his hand, Skullz still standing at attention, waiting for the next command from his master. "Anything, you say…" Yugi replied, his lips curving to show a wicked smile.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, and looked back into Yugi's, showing something one would never expect from someone as coldhearted as he… remorse. "Yes…" A tear slipped from his eye as he realized this was the end of a prosperous career, "…anything."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you just love it when we give you cliff hangers? Hey… how else are we going to get you to keep reading?  
  
Please review, or we'll let faux write the entire next chapter in his language.  
  
Faux: Bau!! ^___^ 


	6. Bakura's fate

^^ Well, here's chappie number *drumroll* SIX!!!! ^.^  
  
Blue: YAYY!!!! ^_^  
  
Faux:..............  
  
Blue Whats wrong Faux?   
  
Faux: .............  
  
He's mad because everybody can understand him.  
  
Blue: Well, WE could understand him before, right?  
  
Yeah, but he wont talk to people anymore......  
  
Faux: *nodnod*  
  
Blue: -.-;;  
  
WELL, I am gonna provide you all with some 'amusement' toda. I shall post a rant, and if even ONE person complains about it, I will stop. Kay with everybody???  
  
Faux: I OBJECT!!!!  
  
O.O YAY, HE'S TALKING!!!! ^^  
  
Faux: NO, you will NOT post a rant, because _I_ complain!!! And you said that if even ONE person complains that you would STOP!!!!  
  
Yeah.....well, YOU muses dun count. Sorry Faux. :D  
  
Faux: ;_;  
  
And before we start, I dun own Yugi-oh, if I did......well, there would be dragons in it, Anzu would be in hell, Tristan would get a haircut......well, you get the picture. I DO however own my dragons, and in the other chapters, I own the prophesy as well. NO STEAL!!!! (  
  
Blue: Uhh......can we start the fic now???  
  
Umm..........yeah, I suppose. Ok! ^.^ On to the ficcy I say!!!  
  
Blue&Faux: -_-;;  
  
Faux: (hee hee, at least she forgot the rant!! ^^)  
  
Ahh, NO!!!! I FORGOT THE RANT!!!! O.o  
  
Faux: NOOOO!!!! O.O;  
  
Well, here it is!!! ^^ Mind you, I only pick out certian things, it will all be apropriat, no sex or anyting....  
  
Faux: O.O YOU SAID SEX!!!! O.o  
  
*nods* Yup!!! ^^  
  
Faux: X_x  
  
THE RANT: Ya know, I was thinking about the term 'monkey bars'. And I said to myself, WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH A NAME LIKE THAT?!?!?! Why not call it George bars (George of the jungle), or Bob bars, or something??? It just annoys me to PEICES!!!!! ( Mainly cause I dun like monkeys.............. And ya know what else??? A kid at my school BROKE his arm SWINGING on the bars!!!! SWINGING!!!! And so, they got rid of all the GOOD playground equipment, and LEFT the 'monkey bars' there!!!! OOOOH, I CAN'T STAND THEIR STUPIDITY!!!!!!! (  
  
Thankyou, NOW on to the ficcy!!! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anything.....anything at all...." was all that Bakura could say.  
  
Yugi stood there for a while, his dragons at the ready for his next command. As Bakura waited for his fate to be decided, the silence was deafening. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, see the dragons' hungry looks, and saw Yugi thinking very slowly. He was purposly making the time go very slowly, so Bakura could taste the sense of fear. Finally, the hell's worth of a minute was over, and Yugi spoke. "Your punishment will be....." The dragons turned their heads expectantly. Bakura paled to a snow white color. He knew that death was coming.... "Your punishment is.........to be MY slave, AND my dragon's slave as well. For the rest-of-your-life."  
  
The dragons looked pleased, as they had a new 'playmate'. The yswiveled their heads to him, and grinned evily. Their minds were already at work. To start off things, the hair needed to be a bit more....colorful. (D HA HA BAKURA!!! *winkwink* Cause all of you guys know that Bakura's hair is WHITE.....*trails off sugestivly*)  
  
As the dragons made their way slowly twords thwe pale Bakura, Yugi turned his attentions to Yami and Shizuka. Shizuka was still asleep......but her face had paled to a much whiter color than it used to be. Yami was staring dumbfounded at him in a corner of the gigantic room. As Yugi advanced, he cringed in fear, and tried to back away some more.  
  
Yugi chuckled. The all mighty Pharaoh was cringing before HIM!!! It was funny. Yugi stopped next to the Pharaoh, and crouched down. "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmered softly. "Please come out of there. You have nothing to fear of me......or my dragons." Yugi added as Yami fearfully looked over at Skullz, Sapphire, and Demon(I'm gonna change Doom's name to Demon, kay? Just so there's no confusion...) who were currently hanging Bakura by his leg. Well.....Demon was holding Bakura, Skullz was getting paint for Bakura's hair, and Sappire was watching quietly from a corner. Bakura was still snow white, and his eyes were bulging twice their normal size. His mouth was slightly open, and he was (obviously) in a state of shock.  
  
Yugi chuckled at the sight, and turned back to Yami. Yami had lightened up a little, partly because the most wanted criminal was being held by his leg, and some dragons were about to paint his hair pink....or blue....or whatever color that they so desired.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. "T-thank you so very much. I-I can't do anything against those kind of.....people..."  
  
"People huh? I don't think so. 'People' wouldn't to THAT to others. He is a demon. A cold blooded deamon, and he diserves EVERY bit of this treatment. Besides, he can't go back on his word, my magic won't let him."  
  
Yami looked at him greatfully. Thanks to Yugi, he didn't have to go through such torture.....nobody helped him when he was a child.  
  
"I'm sorry, we were never properly introduced. I'm Yami." Yami held out his hand.  
  
Yugi stared at it, unsure of what to do. He had never recived such treatment from another person before. Everyone thought that if they touched him, they would get his 'curse'. Not even Shizuka had ever shaken his hand, they never really thought of it that way. They were friends, and that was that.  
  
When Yugi continued to stare at Yami's hand blankly, Yami spoke. "It's called a handshake. You say your name, and shake my hand." Yami waited paitently. It was rather obvious that this child had never recieved kind treatment before. No one had even shaken his hand.   
  
"My name is Yugi." He raised a clawed hand, and shook hands with Yami.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yugi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ HEE HEE, I liked the part where Bakura was getting his hair PAINTED!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *falls over laughing*  
  
Blue Dragon: -_-;; There she goes again.  
  
Faux: Yup. Well, we dun really know WHICH color to use. So......YOU guys decide!!!! ^_^ Pick one of these colors,  
  
1: Pink  
  
2: Lime green  
  
3: orange  
  
Faux: If you want a different color, just say so!!!  
  
Blue: ^.^ I VOTE PINK!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *being held by Demon* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Demon: *snickers*  
  
Skullz: ^.^ *spoke to Demon in dragon language*  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: He said "When can we start?"  
  
As soon as the reviewers say which color they want!!!!! ^^ As soon as I get...oh, 3 reviews, I'll start the next chappie!!!!  
  
Faux: Choose your color!!!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: PINK PINK PINK PINK PINK!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO....*Demon puts hand over his mouth*  
  
^^; Review please!!!! 


	7. Paradise

ALERT PEOPLES!!!!! ALERT I SAY!!!!!!!  
  
Faux: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
A person called GODDESS MARINE is STEALING peoples stories, posting them up on different sites, and getting ALL of the credit!!!!! DUN LET HER!!!!!!  
  
Faux: And you know how???  
  
A person told me......well, actually, she posted up a new...'story' kinda, saying that 'GODDESS MARINE' was stealing people's stuff. It happened to her.  
  
Faux: O.o THATS AWFUL!!!!!............THAT BITCH!!!! ( LETS GET THE SO CALLED 'Goddess', AND KICK-HER-ASS!!!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: O.O Wooooo Faux, save your energy.  
  
Faux: I'M NOT A MUSE FOR NOTHING YA KNOW!!!!!! ( LETS GET HER!!!!! NOW!!!!!!! *runs off to find the bitch*  
  
-_-;; Well, just a warning. If she finds your stories........put her up on block users, kay???  
  
Blue Dragon: Umm......can we get on to the point now???  
  
I suppose.........and no rant today......I'm too tired...... z_Z  
  
Blue Dragon: Silver?? SILVER?!?!?!? SILVER!!!! oy.......well, on to the next chappie then. OH, and the votes are in!!!! Bakura's hair will be *drumroll*.........  
  
Rainbow:3 Orange:0 Lime Green:5 Pink:4 Tie Dye:1  
  
Well, there are the results, so.....I suppose it will be Lime Green.......merf....*pouts*I wanted PINK!!!! ;~;  
  
Well, pink came in a close second, and I WILL put in the other color ideas, they CAN wash him again and again.....*smirks as screaming is heard in the background*OOOOOH, I'M EEEEEVIL!!! D  
  
Blue Dragon: So??? What are you gonna do next to Bakura??? Huh, huh??? *leans over as Silver whispers in his ear* XD OOOOH, you ARE eeevil!!!! Hee hee hee.......*goes off to find Bakura, and tell him*  
  
^^ Well, I can't tell ya THAT, that would ruin the point of reading, now wouldn't it???  
  
OH, and I have a question!! Shall I make this story a bit 'fluffy'??? NO LEMONS, I-CAN'T-DO-THEM!!!! (plus, I'm not even OLD enough to do them.....) Just a little fluff, thats all. Maybe I might add some more couples, besids the main one. Well, thats all said and done!! ALSO, I'll describe the dragons, ya know, what they look like and all!!!  
  
On to the ficcy!!! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yugi and Yami were shaking hands, the dragons were having.......'fun'. Demon was a large, black dragon, with yellow highlights on his tail, chest, wings, and on the spikes coming from his head. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he had no pupils. He was the scariest.....(well, _I_ think so at least....YOU can decide!!!)  
  
Skullz was also a black dragon, only he had bloodshot red highlights on the same places as Demon. He had dark red eys, and he also didn't have any pupils.  
  
Sapphire was a dark blue dragon, with black and different colors of blue highlights. They changed every year. (like, her tail would be black one year, and the next year it would be......blizzard blue, or something...) She had eyes that changed to different colors of blue, but she had pupils. Dark, black pupils. Skullz and Demon were brothers, but Sapphire was not. She was also the only female......so there was competition for the two males.  
  
But, back to Bakura. He was still dangling from his leg, still in a state of shock, and now....his hair was.....Lime Green. The dragons had dressed him in a hot pink suit, and he looked positivly ugly.  
  
Sapphire stood up, and walked over to Bakura. She held up a mirror in Bakura's face, and a blood curteling scream could be heard. Sapphire grabbed Bakura, and walked off twords the bathroom. (guess*winkwink D)  
  
Yugi watched this after he had shook hands with Yami. He turned back to Yami, and spoke. "Ithink that we should get out of here, don't you think?"  
  
Yami nodded, and Yugi clapped his hands once, a sign for his dragons that they were leaving. Three heads popped from the bathroom door. These dragons had the power to shrink themselves from their normal size to a much smaller state. They didn't lose their feircness though. "Time to go." Came Yugi's command. The dragons returned to the bathroom to collect their prize. They dragged out a sopping wet Bakura. Bakura looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
Yami snorted, and Yugi looked at him with suprise. The cold Pharaoh was.....laughing? SNORTING EVEN?!?  
  
Yami realised this, and quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry..." Yami mumbled.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. You need to laugh more often."  
  
Yugi left to go pick up Shizuka.  
  
Yami blushed a little. He didn't have any time to do anything though, because the scenery changed. They were surrounded by black. Yami looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Were only going to my sanctuary. It's very well protected. If you manage to find your way through this darkness, then you have to deal with my dragons. If you actually manage to BEAT them, then you get to deal with me. No one has suceeded yet."  
  
"What is so important that you're hiding?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Please tell me, I'm not going to go back there anyway."  
  
"........I'm hiding the power to BE a dragon."  
  
This information stunned Yami. "Y-you have that power? H-how?"  
  
"It's quite simple really. I'm a halfling, as you may already know. Both dragons and halflings have the power to make one person a halfling or a full dragon. I cannot cast the spell on myself, seeing as I am already a halfling. I'm supposed to cast the spell on my 'love', but I don't think that I'll ever find love......." He trailed off.  
  
They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip through the blackness. The dragons fiddled around with Bakura's new hair, Bakura was in another state of shock. Yami thought about what Yugi had said, and Yugi thought about Yami.  
  
The blackness suddenly ended, and Yami was surrounded by a beautiful area. A crystaline lake was flowing freely from a waterfall down to a lake. Trees and bushes and flowers of every kind surrounded them. And the sudden splash of color shocked Yami. In the middle of this paradise were three, large rocks. The dragons bounded over to them, and laid down. Demon set Bakura down, and fell asleep. Bakura couldn't leave unless the dragons wanted him to, so they didn't need to worry about him. Yugi set Shizuka down next to them, and sat down next to the lake, and dipped his feet in. The claws coming from them dissapeared, and so did the scales. Yugi sat there, thinking for a while. Yami came over and sat down next to Yugi. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up at Yami. He gave Yami a grin, before cannon baling into the water, soaking Yami.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" He shouted.  
  
Yami dried himself off, then went over to the water. That was a mistake. Yugi jumped up from his hiding place, grabbed Yami around the neck, and dove back under the water, dragging Yami down with him.  
  
Yami opened hs eyes under water, and saw Yugi. He was back to normal, except for his tail. Yami pushed him and swam to the surfce. He came up, and got out of the water. Yugi followed soon after, and shook himself like a dog would. He got Yami wetter than he already was.  
  
Yami glared at him. Yugi looked innocently up. Yami gave up the staring contest, and started to laugh.  
  
Yugi smiled. "There, thats better. You see why you need to smile? It makes you feel better."  
  
Yugi was all dried, and Yami wasn't. So, Yami tackled hm back to the water.  
  
"HEY!!!" Was Yugi's last word, before he was drenched. Again.  
  
'This is gonna be interesting.....' Yugi thought as he went to tackle glomp Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWWW, HE ENDING WAS SO.........KAWAII!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Faux: WHERE IS THE BI.... *Blue clamps a hand over his mouth*  
  
Blue Dragon: SHUTUP!!!!! (  
  
Well, I am always open for suggestions!! ^^ Later!!!!  
  
Faux: But...but...but....  
  
Blue Dragon: NO-BUTS!!!! LETS GO FAUX!!!!  
  
Faux: ......merf.......  
  
Well, byiee!!!! ^.~ 


	8. The little voice, and the start

'...'- Yami or Yugi's thoughts in his head....  
  
~*....*~ - Yami's......spirit...thingy,,,  
  
After Yami and Yugi had had their 'fun' in the water, they got out laughing. Of course.....that attracted the dragons' attention over to them. And you could probably guess what happened after that......they did it all over again. Soaking, drying, then repeat.  
  
Yugi managed to get out, and he hauled Yami out after him. They were both panting, and both utterly SOAKED to the bare bone.  
  
"H-hey, t-that was p-pretty good, w-wasn't it?" Yugi said, his teeth chattering.  
  
"Y-yeah, it w-was."  
  
After the two had dried off, Shizuka had woken up. When they approached her, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" She asked, a little uncertian when she saw not one, but two spiky haired people.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
After Shizuka looked around a bit, she asked, "Where the heck are we?"  
  
Yugi sheepishly told her the story, minus the part about him being a dragon.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
After Yugi had gotten Shizuka interested with the dragons' play, and when she was happy and contented, he left to Yami's side.  
  
Yami was dieing to ask a question that was plauging his mind.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi turned his attention to Yami. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well.........where did your dragon parts go?"  
  
Yugi stopped walking suddenly, and thought. He then got a surprised look on his face, and he laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Well THOSE............umm......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, the only way to get rid of the dragon parts are to soak yourself in the waters of Mata Nuie. Which" He made a guesture in the air, pointing to the crystal clear lake, "is right over there."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Yami said. "Well, then how do they come back?"  
  
Yugi fell silent at that. "You know, I really can't say.....Heh, I dunno."  
  
Yami looked at him, amused. "Well, YOU'RE the big 'dragon master', shouldn't you know how to become a dragon?!?!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
Yami found himself tackled, and pinned to the ground, cold, icy blue eyes peering into his soul.  
  
"Y-yugi?" Yami asked, scared.  
  
He noticed that Yugi's dragon parts had come back. The ears, the tail, and the wings. All were a cold blue.  
  
"Who is this 'Yugi' you speak of?" The cold voice spoke. It was the kind of voice that sent shivers down your spine.  
  
"Yugi?" Was the whisper that came.  
  
"Well, you bore me. Now I'll eat YOUR BEATING HEART!!!!!" The dragon said menicingly, before lunging his head filled with sharp silver teeth twords Yami's chest.  
  
Yami closed his eyes tightly, praying that this was a dream, a horrible nightmare.  
  
He waited for pain, but all that came......was laughter. Yami curiously opened his eyes, and was met with an insanely laughing Yugi, rolling on the ground.  
  
"What's so funny?" Demanded Yami.  
  
"Your....your.........your FACE!!!!!!" Was all that Yugi could say, before passing into another heap of laughing fits.  
  
"What do you mean 'my face'?" Yami asked, his cheeks growing red.  
  
It was sevral minutes before the laughter subsided enough for Yugi to speak.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The expression on your face was....was.....just PRICELESS!!!!!" And with that, he exploded in another fit of giggles.  
  
Yami sighed, this was getting him no where, and he was still trying to get Yugi attracted to...'wait just a sec here!!!' Yami thought. 'I am NOT attracted to him, no way!!'  
  
~*liar*~ A voice deep inside his head told him.  
  
'I am NOT lying!!!' Yami hissed.  
  
~*Oh, but you ARE my Pharaoh....or should I say, myself.*~  
  
'Huh???'  
  
~*Well, you see.........you and I are the same person. And I KNOW that you're attracted to him, don't even deny it*~  
  
'But I'm NOT attract-'  
  
~*See? You're doing it AGAIN*~  
  
'Doing what?'  
  
~*DENYING THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE BOY!!!!*~  
  
'Nu-uhh!!'  
  
~*Yu-huhh!!!*~  
  
'UH-UH!!!!'  
  
~*YU-HUHHH!!!*~  
  
'NU-UHH!!'  
  
~*OH, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! GOOD DAY!!!!*~  
  
Yami stuck his tounge out at the 'spirit' thingy. 'Hee hee, I win!!!' He thought silently.  
  
~*OH, and you're in love with Yugi*~  
  
'DAMN IT!!! GO-AWAY!!!'  
  
~*Fine, but you'll see that I'M right, and YOU'RE wrong*~ After that, the spirit left. For good this time.  
  
"You-hoo, oh Yami??" A hand was waving in the young Pharaoh's face.  
  
"You awake in there??"  
  
Yami jumped at the sudden sound of Yugi's voice, and wouldn't you know that he was right next to the lake? So, conveniently, he jumped in the lake, splashed everybody with LOTS of water, and everyone was now wet, mad, and they all wanted sweet revenge.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you asked for it BIG TIME buster!!!!" Yugi said, and jumped in, followed by everyone else. INCLUDING the dragons, and their pet.  
  
  
It was now dark, and the stars were out, shining and twinkling in the night's soft breese. Yami and Yugi were enjoying themselves on the edge of a cliff, while everybody else made dinner. Shizuka wanted spaggetti, so she went to get the noodles and everything else needed for cooking. The dragons heated up a fire, got out a pot, and played with Bakura. They changed the pink suit to a frilly pink dress, and they re-painted his hair to rainbow. He was still in a state of shock, but because he was binded by strong magic, he sat through everything obediently.  
  
Yami was non cholontly holding Yugi's hand, and didn't seem to notice. Yugi was thinking about his ability to change any human into a halfling. He was only supposed to use it on his love, but who would love him? He was holding Yami's hand as well, and he suddenly squeased it.  
  
Yami came out of his thoughts from the sudden preasure on his hand. He looked down, and blushed as he saw that he was holding Yugi's hand, and Yugi was doing the same.  
  
  
"Uhh....Yugi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you....possibly let go? It kinda hurts.."  
  
Yugi looked down at his hand, and blushed, letting go and mumbling apoligies.  
  
"It's ok." Yami said while rubbing his hand.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi was lost in thought again. "Hey Yugi?"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, and asked, "What?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Yugi fell silent. "Yugi?"  
  
"I......I was thinking about my power. You know, how I can turn any human into a halfling...."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well.......I'm supposed to use it on my love. But.......I really don't think I'll find someone......."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, you know you can only stay here for so long...." He was cut off by an ancious sounding Yami.  
  
"Wha-WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "You can only stay here for three days, same with Shizuka. If you stay longer....well, You'll be banished to Demon's Desert."  
  
"And what exactly is 'Demon's Desert'?"  
  
"It's like hell, only worse. There isn't anything. Not even color, or blackness. I really can't describe it........I've been there once, just once. They use that place to torture dragons, demons, even humans sometimes. It's like you don't exsist. It's awful."  
  
"Well, I want to stay here."  
  
Yugi looked at him. "You do??? Don't you want to go back to your kingdom?"  
  
"No, I want to stay here with you, lo- I mean Yugi."  
  
'Lo? What starts with lo? Lover? No, of course not, Yami could never love me.......could he?'  
  
"Well, the only way to stay here is to become....a dragon."  
  
"Well then, make me a dragon."  
  
Yugi looked at him incrediously. "WHAT??!?!?!"  
  
"Well, you can do it, right?"  
  
"Of course I can....but, you'll be stuck like that forever..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?!?!?!?! So you're just gonna throw your life away......just to be with ME?!?!?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yugi was speechless. He would have given ANYTHING to become a human.....now he really wasn't so sure..  
  
"Well then, all right. But we have to wait for the next full moon." He looked at the sky. "And by the looks of it, we'll be waiting for a while. It might be longer than three days......but let's not worry about that now, ok? I'm ready for bed..."  
  
Yugi looked at his dragons. They were sound asleep, with Shizuka curled up by Sapphire's side. Bakura was sleeping.......upside down. The dragons had tied him up upside down on a tree.....and he was sleeping peacfully.  
  
Yugi giggled at the sight, then turned his attentions to Yami. He had walked over, and had curled up by Skullz's side.  
  
Yugi decided to sleep next to him, so, with cat-like grace, he stepped over to Yami's sleeping form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami's p.o.v  
  
I awoke suddenly to feel a warm body against mine. I looked down at my chest, and saw Yugi curled up there. His wings were folded up against him, his ears were against his head, and his tail was curled around his body.  
  
I smiled fondly, and stroked the bangs out of his face. He stirred, and shifted his position so he was facing me. His wings unfolded, and wrapped around us. I touched the leathery material, and was instantly comforted. I nuzzled against him, and fell back into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there ya have it!!!! ^^ Chappie eight DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue: YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ BED TIME!!!!!!!!!! I'm so tired....z...z...z...Z...ZZ..ZZZ  
  
Faux: -_-;; Well, a muse's job is tiring......*snore*  
  
-.-;; Well, look at those two lazy peoples.....well, I really can't think of anything to say........so, REVIEW PLLLLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faux&Blue: *SNORE*  
  
-_-;; Well, I'll go join 'em!!! ^^ *jumps into bed, and slleeppz....* 


	9. Presents, and a Moon Ritual

^^ Meeeesa baack everyone!!!! ;~; Sorry for the long wait, I've had an orchestra concert to practice my ASS off for, and I have it....*looks at calendar*....TODAY!?!?!?!? O.O FAUX TAKE OVER!!!! DAMN THIS TO FUCKIN' HELL!!! *runs off to find the piece of wood, better known as a violin*  
  
Faux: O.o Well, THAT was unexpected!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: I'll say. Well, she HAS been awfully stressed out, and she REEEALLY doesn't wanna make writing a chore. That's why the updates come slower than some others, 'cause the chappies are MUCH better when you WANNA write 'em.  
  
Faux: *nods*  
  
Blue: Well, before the story starts, Silver would like to personally thank EVERYBODY who reviewed!! ^^ Here, have a cookie!! *passes out cookies*  
  
Faux: ^.^ ANNNND, here's a little merry Christmas present for ya all!!! (TWO actually) Well, number one is......ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!! XD  
  
Blue: And number two is.......HUGS!!!! ^^  
  
Faux: YE-.......uhh, hugs???  
  
Blue: Yeeeah, something wrong???  
  
Faux: No.......just looking for a better gift though......  
  
Blue: Hmm...... ^^ Hows about a........DRAGON PLUSHIE!!!!! *passes out plushies*  
  
Faux: ^^ MUCH better!!! .......but, we'll still give out hugs!!! *hugs everybody*  
  
Blue: On to the ficcy I say!!! ^^  
  
Faux&Blue: *hears screeching, pots and pans falling down, and a WHOLE lot of cuss words* -_-;;  
  
Faux: I see she's HARD at work.....  
  
Blue: -.-;; Yep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi awoke to the sounds of laughing dragons, boiling water, and shreiks of joy.  
  
He groggily rose up, and looked around. There was a pot over a fire with water in it, Sapphire and Demon were playing with their 'toy', and great big sheets of water were coming up over the cliffs.  
  
When the dragons saw their master, they dropped Bakura, (who landed on his head) and bounded over to Yugi.  
  
Yugi laughed, and stroked his pets, rubbing behind their ears softly, causing purrs of content to come from the throats of the dragons.  
  
Yugi shooed them off to play, and they did so. He left to go over the cliffs, and see just what was going on down there.  
  
He climbed over the cliff that went out the farthest, and peeked over.  
  
Shizuka, Skullz, and Yami were having an all-out water war against eachother.  
  
Skullz (of course) was winning, and it looked as though Yami was in second. Shizuka was losing badly.  
  
Skullz had reduced his size to a human's, to make the game fair. While Skullz was dunking a shreiking Shizuka, Yami crept up behind him.  
  
When Skullz came up to just the right height, Yami let out a battle cry, and lunged.  
  
It worked like a charm.  
  
Skullz went down headfirst, and Yami clung onto his neck, waiting for the thrashing to start.  
  
Skullz was soon thrashing about, blindly trying to get the human off of his face.  
  
He finally flung Yami off, spread his wings, and flew out of the water. He landed next to Yugi, shook himself thouroughly, and began to preen his scales.  
  
Shizuka had gotten out as well, and was on Sapphire's back, drying in the sun.  
  
Yami was still in the water, doing a happy dance. "I WON!!!"  
  
Yugi smirked and spread his wings. He glided down gently, making sure that he was out of sight. Yami got out of the water, and was sunning himself on a rock.  
  
Yugi dove underwater, and swam gracefully twords the rock. He brought his head up, and looked at Yami. He had his eyes closed, one leg supporting the other, and his hands behind his head.  
  
Yugi smirked, climbed out of the water, and stood behind Yami.  
  
"BOO!!!!"  
  
~~~~~Yugi's p.o.v  
  
Yami jumped three feet in the air, and landed with a loud splash in the water.  
  
His eyes came out of the water, and glared at me.  
  
I smiled, showing off my pearly whites.  
  
"I need to leave. Tonight."  
  
Yami came out of the water, and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I refused to meet Yami's eyes, and I turned my head away.  
  
"I need to conduct a ritual.....it requiers much planning, and must be done tonight. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"What ritual is this?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry....but it won't work if anyone human knows."  
  
Before Yami could ask anymore questions, I spread my wings, grabbed Yami around the waist, and pulled him up on my back. I spread his wings, and flew.  
  
I flew up to the clouds, and swerved to and fro between them. Yami watched, amazed at the sight that was before him. Suddenly, I turned sharply, and Yami clung to my neck for dear life. I looked up at him, surprised and amused. I tried to loosen his grip, but Yami didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. So, I shrugged, and continued to soar.  
  
I found a cornucopia shaped cloud, and circled around it, sticking my clawed hand in the middle, searching for the prise that was in it. My claws touched something, and I grasped it tightly. I pulled out my hand, and in it was a sapphire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~end p.o.v  
  
Yami lookd agast at it. "What? You've never found a gem in a cloud?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seeing Yami's confused face, he spoke. "It's a mahic sapphire. These kind, sapphires, are extremly rare. You only find them in a cloud shaped like this. Here," he handed the jewel to Yami, "Keep it. I already have seven of each, I need no more."  
  
Yami looked in his palm. There sat a beautiful see-through gem, of a bluish color.  
  
"Thankyou Yugi..."  
  
Yugi turned around and liked him on the cheek. He smiled warmly, then turned back to to face the clouds.  
  
~*See? I TOLD ya that he likes you!!*~  
  
'YOU AGAIN??!?!! GO-AWAY.'  
  
~*No*~  
  
Yami mentally sighed.  
  
'Please? I wanna enjoy this ride...'  
  
~*Fine. But first, we need to discuss the matter of a gift in return to this little lover of yours...*~  
  
'He's NOT my LOVER!!'  
  
~*Oh, but he is. I can read his thoughts you know, and he likes you*~  
  
'Fine, but.......what do you suggest I get him?'  
  
~*Chocolates?*~  
  
'EVERYBODY gives people chocolates, I want something......special, something that'll take his breath away...'  
  
~*A kiss?*~  
  
'........'  
  
~*Ok ok, fine......humm......how about something made out of gold?*~  
  
'GREAT!!! ....but, what are we going to use??'  
  
~*How about that puzzle you always wear?*~  
  
'But......but....it's the only thing left of my parents.....'  
  
~*Why not make another one then?*~  
  
'Not a bad idea....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi, Skullz, and Demon left Paradise, Yami got up. He looked over to Sapphire, who stayed behind to look after Shizuka. She was sleeping peacefully, Shizuka curled up at her side.  
  
Yami snuck away, and ran to a cave he had found while exploring the island the other day.  
  
~*Soo.......what do we need?*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, and his dragons gathered the ingredients for the ritual. It would put the moon in the right stage to make Yami a dragon.  
  
'Then I can stay with him...'  
  
Skullz was out looking for herbs, Demon was out looking for a ruby, and Yugi was preparing a bowl to mix it all in.  
  
He was done. All he had to do was smear the bowl in a clear-like paste. It acted like a sealing, like a finish. It would prevent any damage to the bowl, and without it, the ritual wouldn't work.  
  
Skullz came into view with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He was grinning like a fool, why Yugi had no idea.  
  
Skullz placed the herbs at Yugi's feet, received his reward, and went to lie down.  
  
Demon came soon after that, with sevral pieces of the red gem called a ruby in his claws. He also placed this at his master's feet, and went to go lie down to sleep next to Skullz.  
  
Yugi smashed the pieces of ruby until they were nothing but mere splinters. He put that into the bowl, then turned to the herbs. He cooked these with his own breath for a minute until they were black. He added this to the splinters of ruby. Next, he took out a piece of a silver wolf's hair, an eyelash of his own, and a scale that Sapphire had shed for him. He grabbed a black rose from the ground, and added this all into the bowl. It was ready. All he had to do, was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had his mixture all ready, all he needed was the tooth of a dragon........  
  
~*Why don't you go look around the island? I"m sure one of the dragons would have lost ONE of them....*~  
  
But Yami had looked, and found none. You had to be GIVEN a dragon's tooth, you would never be able to find one.....  
  
Yami crept up to Sapphire. He gently nudged her awake. She opened one sleep filled eye, and looked at him.  
  
"Sapphire?"  
  
She never spoke, she instead let you know by her body language. She nodded, urging him to go on.  
  
"Well, I was making a present for Yugi......but I need a dragon's tooth to do it..."  
  
Without a word, Sapphire reached up to her mouth, pluked a small tooth (they HAD a MILION of 'em..) and held it out to him.  
  
Yami looked at the tooth. That was too easy...  
  
He took it anyway, and immediantly found himself in her claws, her eyes staring into him.  
  
"Why do you need my tooth?"  
  
The question burned inside his mind, demanding an answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm.......making h-him a p-present..."  
  
She seemed to take this into thought.  
  
"What kind of present?"  
  
"A special one......."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yami held up his puzzle that had been haning off of his neck since the beginning.  
  
"I'm making a duplicate of this...you like?"  
  
Sapphire seemed to glow in praise, she had never seen gold before. It was pretty.  
  
"Pretty...."  
  
She nodded, satisfied. She let him back down to the ground, and closed her eyes again.  
  
~*WHO-HOO YAMI!!!*~  
  
Yami smirked, and headed back to the cave.  
  
On his way there though......he saw the moon. He stopped to look at it, entranced by its beauty for some odd reason. Then, the moon started to change. It began to form a pie like shape, a full circle.  
  
~*Oh, I know this......but it takes up a generous amount of energy. You know anyone that would do that?*~  
  
Yami didn't answer. He knew exactly what spell this was, and the consiquences of doing it.  
  
"Yugi...." Yami breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'll stop it riiight...  
  
Faux: NOOO!!!!  
  
Blue: NOOOO!!!!........uhh, aren't you supposed to be practicing?  
  
OH SHIT!!!! *runs off*  
  
Faux&Blue: XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He had just done one of the most enhanced spells known to man, and it had taken its toll on him. His wings were plastered on the ground, his ears seemed to be dead, and his tail was a snake that had been sent to hell and back. (in other words, he was EXSAUSTED.)  
  
His dragons had watched the show in fasination, after all, it's not everyday you see the moon turn to its full stage in less than a minute. Well, it was ALMOST at its full stage, they had one more night to prepare for the next spell, the one with Yami.....  
  
Skullz came up to his master, and pulled him onto his back. He signaled to Demon, and they started to fly back to get Yami. He would know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had finished his gift. There were now two golden puzzles in front of him. They were exactly the same. Yami smirked. It'll be a BIG suprise for Yugi.  
  
~*Go Yami, go Yami!!*~  
  
'Oh, go away.'  
  
~*Well, exuuuuse me!!*~  
  
Yami ran outside after hearing the familiar wing beats of Skullz and Demon. He grabbed a falling Yugi, and held him in his arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Skullz looked him dead in the eye, and Yami saw the whole thing, just as Skullz had seen it.  
  
"Whoa...."  
  
Skullz smiled, and nodded twords the knocked out Yugi. Yami smiled back to him, and slipped the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
  
//Are you okay Yugi?//  
  
/WHAAA?!?!?! Yami?!?!/  
  
//What??//  
  
/How....who...when......where..../  
  
//Shh, all will be explained later. Now, what were you THINKING?!?! Trying to do that spell?!?! It's absaloutly RIDICULOUS!!//  
  
Yugi smiled sheepishly. /Yeah....but you wouldn't have been able to be a dragon if I hadn't!!/  
  
//Your point? I really only care about you, lov-I mean Yugi..//  
  
'That's the SECOND time he's done that......does he love me?'  
  
Yugi thought about Yami a little longer, then the blanket of sleep finally claimed him, and he slipped off into the dreamworld.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faux: ^^ There's another chappie!!!  
  
Blue: *hears more screeching noises* .o OOOOWW!!!!  
  
Faux: *wearing earmuffs* ^_^ I'm all set to go!!! XP  
  
Blue: ;~;  
  
Faux: -_-;; Fine. *hands him a pair* There.  
  
Blue: *puts on earmuffs* ^___________________________________________^  
  
Faux: ^^ Well, review please!!!!! ^.~ Greatly appriciated!!!  
  
Blue: *hears more cuss words* -_-;; 'Specially now.... 


	10. The Vision

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faux: o.o She's actually APOLOGIZING?!?!??!!?  
  
Blue Dragon:......*seeping*  
  
Wel, I AM. ^^ Meesa got a PLAYSTATION 2 for X-mas!!! ^.^ Soo, I went out and bought Kindom Hearts as well. If ANYONE out there owns Kindom Hearts, they SHOULD know what mean....too awsome.....*drools*  
  
Faux: Granted, it IS good........  
  
NO KIDDING!!!!! YOU'VE been playing it NONSTOP as I recall...  
  
Faux: e.e;;  
  
My point exactly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke sometime early in the morning to find a warm body against his. He glanced down, and saw Yugi curled up at his chest, snuggling against him. Yami sighed contentedly as he absentmindedly stroked Yugi's hair.  
  
One of Yugi's wings was spread out on the floor, the other was wrapped around himself and Yami. His tail was circling around their bodies, and was bouncing at the tip. (you know, how cats sometimes do that??? They're leasurly sprawled out on the floor, and their tail kinda bounces at the end??? If ya dun...well, IMAGINE it!!!) His ears were at a comfortable stance, and he was breathing peacefully.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi lovingly, and whispered in his ear, "I love you..."  
  
After that, he fell back into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi woke up in an empty cave. He shot up, and looked around. He didn't see any sign of his dragons, or Yami.....   
  
His heart gave a sudden tug at the mention of his love's name. And, (since the puzzle was conveniently over his heart), he felt his heart touch metal.  
  
Yugi looked down at it, and found a golden puzzle. But...he couldn't remember ever having this puzzle on, or how it had come in his possession. He gently touched it, and was greeted with warmth......  
  
/Wait a sec...... WARMTH?!?!/  
  
//Yep//  
  
Yugi took a step back.  
  
/Who are you??/  
  
//You don't remember?? I'm Yami!!!//  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He really didn't know what to make of this situation.  
  
/Oh.....ok, Yami../  
  
//You sound troubled. Is something wrong??//  
  
'If only you knew Yami....... If you're in my head I...... I don't think I'll be able to stand it...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi got his dragons to go look for the ingredients. It wasn't easy. They needed the tail of a lion, a piece of all three kinds of jewels,(Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald) and the leaf of a Opatcha Tree.(1)  
  
The dragons had no idea what an Opatcha tree looked like, so Yami rode out on Skullz's back (since HE knew where and what an Opatcha tree looked like) to guide him.  
  
Sapphire went to go look for the jewels, and Demon looked for a lion to catch.  
  
They were all gone, leaving Yugi and Shizuka behind with NOTHING to do.  
  
Yugi decided that now was the best time to send Shizuka back. She had only been here for two days, but the time was up, it would end tonight.  
  
"Shizuka?"  
  
She looked at him. "Hmm?"  
  
Before Yugi could even speak, a vision appeared before his eyes. His eyes glazed over, and he fell at Shizuka's feet, leaving Shizuka scared, and worried.   
  
Just then, Skullz came back. (witha VERRY large tree in his mouth, might I add...) Shizuka ran over to Yami, and pointed to the unconsious Yugi.  
  
Yami gasped, and ran over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't see anything, just heard screaming, moans of agony, and cries of pain and discomfort. The humans were in lines, perfectly straight lines, pushing something on wheels, carrying something, or just walking. All looked dead.  
  
Then, he saw the cause of the pain and suffering. It was a large creature, hidden in shadows so he couldn't see him properly. It suddenly shot out a hand, and grabbed a slave that was pushing a large wheel. (Kinda like the way the Lord of the Ring works.... if you've ever seen it, that is...)  
  
It brought the terrified slave up to it's mouth, and held her there.  
  
Yes.... It was most deffinitly a female. She had long black hair, and large green eyes held a look of pure horror at the creature.  
  
It suddenly smiled, showing rows upon rows of teeth. All were a slight red color, stained with blood.  
  
Her scream echoed off the walls, followed by loud crunching noises.  
  
Yugi shuddered, and continued to watch from his perch on the blood stained walls. (Member, he CAN fly, 'cause he's half dragon!!! ^^ Oh, what I would give to be that.....)  
  
All the slaves stopped to watch the death of another woman. It was only eating females, most likely didn't want them to have offspring, or they just tasted better. Probably both.  
  
The creature glared at them, it's blood-shot red eyes flashing at them, telling them to get their asses moving. Some fell under the gaze, and didn't bother to get up. The others just kept on moving in their respective lines.  
  
The ones that fell were quickly picked up and eaten by the giant creature.  
  
It stepped out of the shadows, and Yugi gasped. There, was none other than a black dragon!!!  
  
'But........ But how can that be? The dragons all swore an alliance with the humans, or at last never enslave or hurt them!!! This one shall pay...'  
  
Yugi swooped down, and landed on the dragon's nose.  
  
But the dragon didn't even notice him, he instead walked over to an opening in the place that resembled Hell.  
  
"Listen hear!!!" Yugi shouted, but the dragon again ignored him.  
  
'What the.....'  
  
The dragon suddenly jerked his head violently, and Yugi was thrown off. He landed hard on the wall, and the still wet, ever wet, blood seeped into his leather clothes.  
  
Suddenly, all was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YUGI!!!!! WAKE UP MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
He was aroused by shouting voices, and his face being slapped repediently.  
  
"Ugh....."  
  
A sigh of relief was heard, and his blood soaked clothes were brought into a large embrace.  
  
"I was so worried..."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, and was met with crimson ones before the darkness claimed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) A made up tree..... Hell, I was bored!!! ^^;;  
  
O.O Woooooooo, now THAT was SPOOOOKY!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides* I'm gonna have nightmares now.......*sobs*  
  
Blue Dragon: O.o She NEVER manages to write a GOOD sorta gory story.....this is a good first try though...... I must admit....  
  
Faux: *Hiding under covers*  
  
Blue Dragon: -.-;; Well, I'm a DRAGON, I'm not scared of  
ANYTHING!!!!!! XD  
  
*sneaks up behind him* BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: O.O EEEP!!!!!!! *flies up and hits the ceiling*  
  
XP HA HA, SCARED YA!!!!!! ^^  
  
Well, WHO WANTS TO SEE THE YS (Yami&Yugi) KISS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Faux: *cpmes out of the covers* OH OH, MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: *muffled cursing*  
  
I'll take that as a yes then???  
  
Blue Dragon: *swishes tail*  
  
^^ Well, AGAIN, SORRY!!!Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry !!!!!!!!!! I'll update as SOON as I POSSIBLY can!!! PROMISE!!!!!  
  
  
  
*sniff* I just saw a picture of the World Trade Center.....blown up........and it just makes me so sad......... It ALWAYS brings tears to my eyes...... 


	11. Shizuka's Past Memory

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faux: You BETTER beÉ..havenÕt updated in a MONTHÉ.!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: O.O REALLY?!?!  
  
Faux: Really really.  
  
Blue Dragon: *faints*  
  
Faux: O.O NOW look what you did, Silver!!!  
  
ME?! What did I do?!  
  
Faux: Everything and anything, thatÕs what!!  
  
;~; Look, IÕm REAL sorry!! I have these pain in the @$$ projects, and theyÕre ALL for history!!! GRAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faux: ThatÕs still no excuse for not updating!!!  
  
IÕm ending this now, I wanna get this chapter outÉnobodyÕs UPDATED today!! WhatÕs up with that???  
  
~~~~~~~~~*YamiÕs p.o.v*~~~~~~~~~  
  
IÕm scared. Yugi hasnÕt woken up since I smacked him around. Another thing that scares me isÉ his clothes. One minute they were clean, and the nextÉ TheyÕre covered in blood!  
  
IÕve asked his dragons to go getÉ SOMETHING. I donÕt know how to heal a dragon, but his ribs are broken. I donÕt know whatÕs going on, but I donÕt like itÉ  
  
HeÕs been crying out, lately. ItÕs only been happening for the past hour, and not that often. But still, it worries me.  
  
ShizukaÕs time is almost up. And so is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*End p.o.v*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi awoke in a place that greatly resembled Hell. The walls were bloodstained, and peopleÕs corpses were littered all over the place. ButÉ he recognized this place. It was somehowÉfamiliar to him.  
  
It was Hell.  
  
Yugi seemed to shoot up from his spot on the groundÉ Only to be yanked back down again.  
  
ÒAnd where do you think youÕre going?Ó  
  
Yugi looked around, and saw an Ork. The orks were the dragonÕs archenemies. They were the ones who captured the dragons and made themÉ disgruntled. ThatÕs why Dragons were accused from all the destruction theyÕve brought. But really, it was the orkÕs prank.  
  
It was only a practical joke.  
  
The ork licked its lips. ÒIÕm gonna have some fun with you, beautiful.Ó  
  
When the realization hit Yugi, he pulled out a disgusted look. His feet were chained to the floor, and they were locked. Chains surrounded him on all sides, and there mustÕve been at least fifty ork shadows surrounding the area.  
  
Nothing a dragon canÕt handle.  
  
With a smirk, Yugi pushed himself off the ground, flamed at he chains, and smacked the ork with his tail. Almost immediately, the chains fell off, and the ork was reduced to cinders.  
  
Yugi snapped his neck back towards the shadows. Just as he thought, they were orks. Orks mightÕve been the dragonÕs worst enemies, but they were still no match for one.  
  
One suddenly shouted, ÒRetreat!Ó at the top of his lungs, and they all immediately turned and fled.  
  
Yugi smiled. An evil smile. A smile one wouldnÕt think would come from someone innocent, like Yugi.  
  
Oh, how wrong they are.  
  
Yugi kept that smile plastered on his face as he raced to the backs of the retreating orks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke to a sopping wet Yugi sleeping next to him. Yami looked closer, to see YugiÕs face was a burning hot to the touch, and that he had a serious temperature.  
  
Yami quickly called the dragons, and they came running. All he did was point for them to go into a frenzy. They growled, hissed, snapped at the air, and howled. Yami, of course, had no idea what was going on. He clutched the sapphire that Yugi gave him in his pocket.  
  
Shizuka looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
ÒShizuka, do you know whatÕs going on?Ó  
  
ÒY-yesÉÓ She said quietly. ÒI doÉÓ  
  
Yami grabbed her shirt, and pulled her up in the air, shouting," What then?! What the hell's happening here?!"  
  
This act only made Shizuka's crying look go away. She actually started crying.  
  
Sapphire growled at Yami, and started to comfort Shizuka, like a mother would to her baby. Shizuka finallt stopped crying. She calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"Now," Yami started," What is going on here?"  
  
"Orks." Shizuka talked, but she was still hiccuping and sniveling.  
  
"Orks? What about them?"  
  
"T-they-y're big an-nd sc-car-ry, and they-y're the d-dragons w-wors-st enim-mies," Shizuka stuttered, getting that crying look she had. Sapphire tried her best to comfort Shizuka, but she only started to cry again.  
  
"M-mommy...dad-ddy.... Come b-back t-to me...."  
  
Yami gave Sapphire a quizzical look. Sapphire only gazed at him with sorrow-filled eyes.  
  
"What happened to her, Sapphire?"  
  
She looked at Yami for a moment, and decided to give in and tell him. Skullz and Demon were looking on in interest, with a tint of sadnessin their eyes too.  
  
Sapphire raised a clawed finger, and placed it on top of Yami's forehead. The memories exploded inside his head, and he couldn't help but gasp as what he saw overwhelmed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Shizuka's Memory*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was Shizuka, along with her family. They were all sitting in the living room, and it seemed that they weren't talking. They were just relishing in eachother's presence. All of a sudden, the sky turned a blood red, and monsterous-looking shadows darted in and out of sight. The family looked very frightened, and clung to eachother.  
  
Yami was starting to feel woozy, when he noticed this gas that poured through a crack in the wall. It was a sick, green color. As soon as the family breathed it in, they collapsed on the floor. Yami was starting to fall, black dots lining his vision.  
  
A large shadow in front of the window.  
  
A crash.  
  
Glass spilling all over the place.  
  
Screams.  
  
Shouting in a different language that Yami had never heard before.  
  
Then, all was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami bolted up as soon as the dream was over. He was panting slightly, and sweat coated his face. He reached up his hands, and started to caress the face on his skin, warming what was ice cold, and cooling what was burning.  
  
He looked around the room he was in, racking his bains for why he was here.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
Sapphire showed him a horrible nightmare. It was about these shadows... And Shizuka's family.  
  
As he scanned the room for any signs of life, his gaze fell upon the cave entrace. It was pouring outside. Thunder suddenly shook the place, and a great flash of light illuminated it.  
  
He silenly thanked Ra, for that sudden flash of light showed him four bodies, all cuddled up in a corner. Three were much, much bigger than the fourth, who he guessed to be Shizuka.  
  
Yami felt suddenly safe. Here he was, in a Dragon-built cave, three dragons here to guard him and Shizuka.  
  
His mind never even rigistered that there should've been a third.  
  
As he shifted his weight to his right side, his skin slid against another body. One with scales.  
  
He jumped slightly, and peeked down at his side. There was Yugi, snuggled up in a corner, sleeping peacfully. Yami sighed, and ran a hand through the angel's hair.  
  
Yugi stirred a bit, but only to snuggle into Yami's chest more. He sighed a peacful sigh after wriggling in, and started to breath. His breaths ended in a small, wheezing sound.  
  
Yami followed the little dragon's moves, and snuggled into Yugi's back. He wrapped his arms around Ygi's small form, and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Night, small one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwww.......... Wasn't the ending sweeeeeeet??? ~^________^~  
  
Faux: ^-^ Yep!!  
  
Blue Dragon: *suddenly wakes up* Did you post it yet???  
  
O.O Nooo.....But I'm about to!! ^_^ Review please!! I might update a little faster, if you do....  
  
Faux: OHHH!!!! And we'll ber updatign ALL of our stories today, including Bloody Scales.  
  
Blue Dragon: Later, peoples!!! ~.^ 


	12. The Change

Authoress' Note  
Whoo!! I've all of a sudden gotten so... fancy...  
  
Faux: It won't last.  
  
^_^ Good!  
  
Faux:.... -.-;;  
  
Blue Dragon: Some answers to your reviews:  
  
Neo-QueenReni: ^_^;; Whoops!! Sorry!! Okies, I meant to say,"He never even thought that there should be a third human... dragon... thing... ^^;; Sorry again!!  
  
Blue Dragon: OK, also thank yous to everyone else that reviewed!! ^_^  
  
VampssAmby10210: Writing...  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: ^__^;;;;; Sorry!! Why is everyone getting so confuzzled?!  
  
Faux: 'Cause of YOU, that's why. XD  
  
-.-;;  
  
Whitetail: ::Blushes:: Aww, I'm not any better than you... I'll go check out your story when I've got some TIME. .o None of that anymore... ::sigh::  
  
Jadesaber: DARRNIT!!!! I keep on doing that, and IT-KEEPS-ON-COMING-OUT-THE-SAME-WAY!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _  
  
^_^;; Sorry. If it really bothers you that much (like it does to me) I'll redo it sometime. Not now, though. Too much stories to update...  
  
Diamond: ^__^  
  
chirusii: Faux and Blue have FANS?!?!  
  
Faux & Blue Dragon: ::Blush::  
  
::Smirks:: This outta be fun... By the way, thankies for your review!! ^-^  
  
Dragon C. Chan: Dang? Dang what??  
  
Mutou Yasu: ^______^ Everyone says the ending was cute... But, why??  
  
Jeez, that whole thing already took up a whole PAGE!!  
  
Faux: Let's begin, then.  
  
^_^ Good idea Faux!!  
  
Faux:.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! ::Pouts:: Baka disclaimer... What's with the big B-O-L-D letters anyways?  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke to a very vile taste in my mouth, and pain all over my body, coming in throbbing motions. I licked my dry lips with a very parched tongue. Great. Now I've got the stuff on my lips.  
  
I sighed, and pushed myself up, only to be pushed back down again by a pair of firm, strong arms. I grunted as I hit the hard ground of the cave in pain, and looked up.  
  
Straight into a pair of amethyst orbs.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Yugi quickly got off me, and released the grip on my arm. His tail had somehow gotten onto my stomach, though, and it didn't seem to be moving. I still couldn't get up.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you, Yami, but the spell has to be done this way."  
  
"Giving me a really bad taste in my mouth, putting pain throughout my body, planting me on my back, and scaring the living shit out of me is how the spell is done?!"  
  
"Yeah- Well, minus the part about the "shit." Don't worry, you wanted it... didn't you?"  
  
"Wanted what? The taste?"  
  
"No! You.... wanted to be with me..."  
  
Oh yes, I remember all right.... I thought.  
  
"Well then, this is how the spell works. Your time's up in about an hour."  
  
"Y-you mean, it only took this little taste in my mouth... And I'll be.... What about Shizuka?!"  
  
Yugi started to laugh. Then he looked at me, probably a bewildered look on my face, and placed his finger on the tip of my nose. "You talk too much."  
  
His tail curled around my torso and lifted me up a little, so I could better support myself. Yugi lifted his finger, and slowly got up.  
  
"Anyway, Shizuka.... She can't stay. She has to go. I'll be taking her back to Egypt shortly. Wanna say good bye?"  
  
I nodded and tried to get up again. Of course, I was slammed back down immediately .  
  
"Nu uh!" Yugi said, waving his finger, "I'll go get her. If you truly want to stay here, do- not- get-up. Understood?"  
  
I nodded. Somewhat satisfied, Yugi lifted his foot and tail, and walked out of the cave, his tail waving around after him.  
  
I sighed. How long am I gonna have to lay here? I thought. I rolled over, and looked at the cave walls.  
  
This place was so... peaceful. So much better than the cold palace walls ever were, would, and will be. Smooth, black rocks were strewn all over the place, and they served as beds. There was a giant slab of rock in the corner that must've been twelve feet long that served as the table. Blankets and other objects were stored in a big corner along the wall. That corner was also Bakura's home. The lights in the place was mostly the opening, but if it was dark, magical orbs were summoned from any one of the dragons, and were hung from the ceiling, The walls of the cave were littered with tiny crystals, diamonds, and other clear jewels. If the light caught it, the whole lace looked like a fairy's domain instead of what it was.  
  
I sighed again. Was it really worth going through this pain for Yugi?  
  
As he came through the door with Shizuka and his dragons with his wings outstretched, his mouth in a perfect smile, and his hands making motions when he talked, I told myself.  
  
Hell yes.  
  
~*~  
  
I watched Yugi take off with Shizuka on her back. Demon didn't look at all phased by the turn of events. Skulls eyes were glazed over a little, and Sapphire was sobbing. Me? I barley even knew this small child, but I had kinda grown... fond of her. I wasn't crying my heart out, but I wasn't completely happy about this either. Truthfully, I had no idea what to think.  
  
Yugi had let me get up just a few hours ago, and we had played one last water war with Shizuka. Even Demon got into it. After that, we left Shizuka and Sapphire alone for a while, and Yugi updated me on all of what was going to happen tonight.  
  
It seems I'm in for a world of pain.  
  
The spell forces the body to.... change into what Yugi was. Only, it was forceful, unlike Yugi. He was born with it.  
  
I sighed, and decided to go to bed early. The dragons seemed to understand, and they let me be while I awaited the pain.  
  
~*~  
  
I let out another hiss. Yugi wasn't kidding when he said I was in for a WORLD of pain. Try a universe.  
  
The dragons hadn't come back inside the cave yet. They probably didn't want to be around me when I screamed. But, I haven't screamed yet. Just grunts, groans, and moans.  
  
The pain came in small waves, but they've gradually been getting bigger, and stronger. Yugi said he'd be back to help me through the pain, but he wasn't back yet!  
  
The biggest wave came tearing through my body at that point, and it stopped at my skull. It rattled around in my head before it seemed to crush it with some unknown force. I opened my mouth in a silent scream.  
  
Now that I think back, that one wave was nothing compared to the others that followed. When Yugi finally got there, I was drenched in sweat from all the pain, and I had even started to cry. My tears mixed with the sweat, and a puddle of it surrounded me.  
  
He raced to my side, and got a small, wet cloth out from his pocket. He started to wipe off all the sweat and tears from my now sticky, dirty body. But, as soon as he was done wiping me, some water from my shirt and pants leaked down and mixed with fresh sweat. But he kept on cleaning me until he got fed up. He ripped off my shirt, and applied some water over my chest.  
  
I went through all this with silent screams and grunts.  
  
As soon as he was satisfied that I would stay dry, he grabbed me in a tight embrace. I was shocked to say the least when he wrapped his wings around me, and just held me there. I hesitantly wound my arms around his small waist, and hugged him back.  
  
We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just hugging each other.  
  
~*~  
  
In the morning, I awoke in Yugi's arms, in the same position we had stayed that night. I glanced down at him, and saw him sleeping peacefully, his arms and wings still in the same position. I tried to see his closed eyelids, but his bangs were in the way. I quietly reached out my finger, and timidly brushed his hair out of the way. Doing so, I softly touched his nose, and he wrinkled it slightly, his forehead creasing as he did so.  
  
The opportunity was too great. I slowly brought down my lips, and kissed him lightly on the bridge of his nose.  
  
I quickly brought myself up, and looked guiltily towards the entrance. But no one was there.  
  
I sighed in relief, and watched the small angel sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ Another kawaii ending!! ^.^  
  
Faux: We're not waisting any time delaying this, so please-  
  
Blue Dragon Review!!  
  
Faux:...... 


	13. Love is a Bird She Needs to Fly

_A/N_

__OK, OK, **OK**!!! I **know **it's been two months! ;.; I had a bad case of writer's block... And then FanFricker.Net just HAD to delete _Bloody Scales_, and THEN of course, I discovered Inuyasha....

  


It's been HECTIC!! -; So, SORRY!!!!

  


Faux: To everyone who has read _Bloody Scales, _**should we repost it or not?** We dunno, 'cause either FanFricker.Net found it, or someone who REALLY despises us reported it. ;~; Making me sad! *Cries*

  


There there, Faux. I'm sure people want it back... Right? *Looks at reviewers*

  


Blue Dragon: *Sigh* Let's just go on with the fic. This chapter'll be MUCH longer than the last! ^_^

  


~*~

Key:

  


_Thoughts_

  


~*~

  


It poured outside. Not really surprising, since everyone had been expecting it from either the smell or the lying, annoying weather forecaster... If you were in the future, that is.

  


The black dragon walked alone silently in the forest, dangerous claws breaking through everything they touched. Its breath came out in hot steam, and enveloped its in a cloud of mist, which wetted the caked up, dry blood on its razor-sharp teeth. The crimson substance ran down the scaly snout of the beast in rivlets, and splattered onto its front feet.

  


But... It wasn't just on the pearly whites that there was blood. It was everywhere on this creature's body. Wings, tail, back, feet, ears... _Everywhere._

  


The creature suddenly stopped placing its feet in front of each other, and sniffed the air. It smirked, and ran a tongue over its canines experimentally.

  


_I'm coming, my little devil... Oh, I promise you that!_

  


After that small, yet convincing thought, the animal smirked, and took off at an alarming speed, racing through the silent forest, running straight through a tree when necessary.

  


It ran silently, not making even the slightest sound. When its feet landed, there was no thud, just a soft _"whoosh" _of air. When it ran through a tree, you'd expect to hear a crack, or even the tree to fall over with one of those "timber's" the pale faced, modern white things say.

  


But no. There was nothing. For you see...

  


The creature was _dead._

  


~*~

  


I woke up and looked over towards my master and that... "dude" that wanted to stay with him. Shock coursed through me as I saw him snuggled up with this... "dude." But, memories flashed through my mind, and I realized that my old master was also in love with a man.

  


_He never got to stay with him, though... I guess it was life..._

  


Sighing, I watched the couple sleep peacefully. My heart still ached when Shizuka left, but... this "dude" _better _make that up. If he doesn't... Well, the consequences will be _painful._

  


Blinking, I realized that I, along with the rest of us, had forgotten about the bleached-haired one. Grinning, I also remembered that the subduing spell on his mind must've worn off by now. But... He still couldn't move.

  


_"DEAR GOD AND EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY, **LET ME OUT OF THESE... INVISIBLE THINGS THAT I CANNOT SEE!! NOW!"**_

  


I laughed, and complied to his wishes... slightly. I only went over there, and stood there, looking into his dark chestnut eyes. He blinked at me.

  


"What? Is there something on my nose?"

  


My eyes twinkled in laughter as he scrunched up his nose at me. I was, to say the least, fascinated with these pale-skinned creatures. Our master greatly resembled them, but he still had the differences that told them apart... Like the tail for instance. I studied him for a moment longer, before he started to, and fail miserably, to curl himself into a ball. Oh, did I forget to mention he was hanging from the ceiling?

  


He growled at me as I approached him. I stood up on my two feet, and started to climb the... "invisible things that he could not see." This surprised him greatly.

  


"How... how did you do that?" he demanded.

  


I looked down at him, and opened my mouth. My tongue lolled out, and it looked to be a lop-sided grin.

  


He once again glared at me. "What he hell?!" He started to struggle, which in turn wiggled me around a bit. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the stupidity of him. These creatures might be interesting, but that didn't mean that they were smart.

  


_"Stop struggling, and I might untie you." _He stopped immediately, from fear or the want to be untied, I'm not sure.

  


_"Good. I guess humans aren't as daft as they look."_

  


I climbed up the rest of the "rope," and blew out blue flame. It melted the stuff quicker than you could say "la tee la tee la." Thus ending with a loud _THUD._

  


The human got up angrily, and stomped away. I didn't care; he was getting boring anyway. But... I wanted something from him in return for... um, whatever we gave to him.

  


_"And just where do you think you're going, human?"_

  


He stopped, and turned in mid-step. "Places," he snarled. "Gotta problem with that, scaly thing?"

  


I looked at him, eyes half closed in boredom. _"No, I was merely wondering where you're small, feeble mind and its poor vessel was off to. Gotta problem with that, O Daft One?"_

  


He clutched his hands into fists, and held them at his sides, willing himself, it seemed, not to attack the smart-ass dragon. At least, that's what I read from his mind.

  


Shaking with silent laughter, I rose from my position on the floor, and glided over to him, stopping so we were only a few inches apart from each face. _"Go ahead; try it. I'll bet that you can't lay a finger on me. If you do, I'll let your silly small self go. If not, I expect something of value, or its back to the ceiling, Daft One!"_

  


The human looked puzzled for a moment, before grasping that it was a challenge. "Oh! It's a challenge then...?"

  


_"Duh."_

  


He was, once again, back into the "do not kill the smart-ass dragon" position.

  


"Fine. It's a deal."

  


_"Well then, let's get started!"_ And with that, I flew up into the air in a spiral, landing on my front claws in a back flip. He looked appalled, and I smirked at him, once again going airborne.

  


~*~

  


he black creature suddenly halted from its never-ending cycle of legs moving. His mane of deep purple floated in front of his face, and more blood dripped off of his body; where it came from, no one will ever know.

  


He snarled which scared the living daylights out of the animals of the forest. Birds squawked and left their roosts; squirrels snapped their teeth together impatiently, hauling their nuts to a nearby crevice, stashing them, and scampering off into the darkness. All the animals did whatever, but one was not so lucky.

  


A small, gray dove was pushed from the perch of several white doves, and she hurtled down into the shadow of the creature. She lay there, panting slightly from the fall, when the black dragon turned around slowly and faced her. Its red eyes bore into her very soul, and the small bird's eyes widened.

  


It opened its fangs. Saliva dripped from every fang; glistening in the moonlight. Hot, rancid smelling breath cascaded down upon the frail form. Inside there was rotting gums, and a few splinters of bones here and there.

  


As some of the saliva dripped down onto her, she became paralyzed with fright.

  


_Oh my god!_

  


The creature, after a moment, decided that she wasn't quite ready to eat yet. So, he spoke to ebb the time away.

  


**_"They say that love is a bird; she needs to fly..." _**His voice was cold, hard, and chilly. It sent so bad of shivers down your spine, that it left a scar, one so bad, if you ever get the shivers again, you'll die of pain.

  


**_"But... why do you not fly, little one?"_** The bird was silent, as was the whole wood.

  


**_"Speak!"_** the creature roared.

  


"I... I can't!"

  


The dragon looked at her, bemused. **_"Really, now?"_**

  


It opened its fangs a little wider, which made the bird go into hysterics. "I-I can't fly b-because you-ou're scaring m-me, and because I'm a-afraid that y-you'll eat m-me!"

  


The black scaled dragon blinked at her, and his grin widened into a smile. **_"How right you are, little bird. You're ready to eat now... But one more question. Why are you gray and not white, like all the other doves?"_**

  


_Why does he ask me this?!_

  


She sighed, and closed her eyes, saliva still raining down upon her. "I'm gray because I was born the ugly one; the stupid one; the one that won't succeed. I guess that all those old stories are true."

  


"I hate my life-" _ Why am I telling him this?! _"-everyone hates me." _Why doesn't he eat me?! _"I am ugly; I am sin. I have no beauty." _Why can't I stop? _"I'm ready to die, Sir. Eat me at-" _ What am I doing? _"-will."

  


The creature looked speechless for a moment, before its smile faded away. **_"You're life much reflects on my own. But... I never was one for heart-whelming speeches. Time's up."_**

  


The small dove closed her eyes, and exhaled._ Before I die, I have one wish. Please, anyone up there, tell me what I've done in my life to deserve this death. Please..._

  


Those were the little bird's last thoughts before a crushing weight came crashing down upon her lungs, killing her instantly.

  


But everyone knows that, if you kill a dove, Bad Luck, the devious little twerp, will follow you around for the rest of eternity.

  


~*~

  


OK, so it wasn't EXCRUCIATINGLY long... So what? I think this one was rather sad... Oh! And I own the dove!

  


Faux: Please review!


	14. I'm sorry AN

**The lack of updates explained**

  


I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry all you extrodinary people out there have to wait three months or more for a decent chapter. I'm sorry that I'm being a lazy ass.

  


I'm sorry.

  


The reason being?

  


I found out my brother more than once tried to commit suicide.

  


I found out that my brother has been pushed away by the two people he loves.

  


I found out that my brother is living through hell.

  


I found out my brother has been writing entries like this:

  


_I want this all to go away.  
  
I've been broken for most of the day today. Worked on a song for my second attempt at making music. This one is turning out a bit better then the last.  
  
There are many reasons for why I've been broken. Most of them have to do with Adrian, and my ex-fiance', Joellen/Jo/Rainy.  
  
I met Adrian some time ago.. and there was something about him that made me happy. As I got closer to him, that something that made me happy started to warm my heart... and I ended up falling in love with him.  
  
Then, a lot of things happened. Those things were told to me, because Adrian trusted me not to tell anyone else, so I will not speak of them. However, a lot of things happened, and this left Adrian very broken.  
  
Through all this, I was there for him. Many times, I ended up "eating the stick"*... but I felt it was worth it, because some day, he would be happy again, and we could fully enjoy our time together.   
  
A year of pain, and "eating the stick" would have been easily compensated by a week of happy Adrian.  
  
It started to become a burden. ...Then, one weekend, Adrian came down to see me here in Mankato. He drove all the way down, met my parents... We had a decent time. I introduced him to Joellen. They got along just as well as I thought they would, and things were great.  
  
So, I brought Joellen up to see him the following (I think it was, anyway) weekend. We had a blast. I had a happy Adrian. Then he started wanting to see Joellen exclusively. They were becoming great friends.  
  
Adrian came down to Mankato again. This time, I was kicked out of Joellen's apartment so they could spend some time alone. When I came back, I was all but ignored (when I say ignored, I mean I would have had to work at including myself in a conversation).  
  
It used to be that Adrian would come down to see me, and Joellen on the side.  
Now he comes down to see Joellen... and me for a few hours.  
  
I talked to Adrian about it, and came to the world crushing realization that I had been living in a fake world again.  
Adrian: "You thought we were going out?!"  
  
I am in love with Adrian and Joellen. I know for a fact that Adrian is not in love with me. ...and I don't know about Joellen. What I do know, is that I've spent all day today feeling sorry for feeling sorry about the events last night, and how I wished I wouldn't have apologized for doing nothing again... only this time, my apology was accepted.   
  
I woke up at 11:30 this morning. Ever since then I've been waiting for the phone to ring... waiting for Joellen and Adrian to have me over. I called them at 5:00pm. Adrian answered Joellen's cellphone to tell me that they were going to hang out for a while, and he wanted to spend some time with me this evening.  
  
I have to be asleep in less then 3 hours.  
  
I don't want to have to deal with this pain any more. I don't want to be involved with Adrian or Joellen. It hurts like hell to say it... but at least it would only hurt for a little while.  
  
I can't cope with this.  
_  


* * *

_Eating the stick = Getting the bum end of the deal. Ex: Chipping in $10 for a slice of pizza, and not getting anything at all._

  


  


Now, I hope you all can see my concern. He never talks to anyone in the real world; he just pours out his feelings to people that he's never met online.

  


So, I'm sorry. I really, truly am.

  


*Goes off and cries in a corner*

  


Expect more chapters _possibly_ in the next week or twenty. I really don't know.

  


I'm also sorry if anything like this disturbes you.

  


Now that I've given you all an explanation, please don't badger me about updating. I'll update when I'm mentally stable. Kay? Kay. (;.;) He's really hurting me...


	15. Silvery Kiss

OK, people, I'm not dead. ^.^;; And my brother's been okay for about wo, maybe three months. Speaking of which, he's moved out... (;~;)  
  
I just had a major writer's block for this story...  
  
AND I created another one. Which has no reviews... (*Sigh*)  
  
Onto the story, then! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The black dragon knew everything about Yuugi's Such as, there were three humans, but two of their scents had disappeared, three full-blooded dragons, Yuugi himself, and the human that was still there was a slave to the dragons.  
  
After some quick research, the creature found that the slave would become a problem, as well as the three dragons.  
  
What to do...  
  
**__ **the black dragon screeched. _**Get your sorry little ass over here!  
  
**_****A small, skinny, silver dragon poked its head out from behind a very dirty rock. Its chocolate eyes were grayed with fatigue, fear, and sorrow.  
  
He wasn't one we would call okay. His silver scales were scuffed; his ear ripped; his claws were overgrown, chipped, and rugged; his mane of silvery, snow-like hair stained with his and many others blood and dirt; his wings' leathery material was torn and slashed, making flying near impossible. His tail showed teeth marks and holes in the scales, and his front left shoulder's scale was missing completely.  
  
Ryou crawled to his master, who had saved him from the human hunters. He had stolen a scarp of bread from a hospital, which was considered breaking the law.  
  
And then, the Master came and massacred those who were about to kill him and their families.  
  
**_You did not come fast enough, slave. Six... no, sixty points taken away._**  
  
The silver dragon quivered under the black dragon's gaze. I am sorry, master... It won't happen again.  
  
Points were your food. One point would be one crumb. If you were lucky, sometimes two crumbs stuck together from the Master's raid of the humans, or you got something that was flavored. Sixty points would be six days with no food.  
  
A dragon can only survive seven days without food.  
  
**_Let's hope not; you'll be dead if it does, _**the dragon sneered. **_Anyway, I've got a job that will earn you 100 points..._**  
  
_This _caught everyone's attention. The few slaves that were ordered to clean the Master's room paused in their scrubbing of the dirty cave walls and glanced over their shoulders, looking at the shivering mass of silver scales in awe.  
  
_They_ got an average of 5 crumbs per day for their backbreaking work.  
  
**_Yes, 100 points, _**the black dragon purred. **_IF you do what you're told._**  
  
And so Ryou listened as the slaves went back to cleaning the endless cave walls to his master's new dastardly plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, sleep straining them, trying to keep him asleep to the best of its abilities.  
  
Winning the war, Yami yawned, stretched, and fell back down on the soft pillows that were conjured up by one of the dragons the night before. Smiling sleepily, he licked his lips to taste his Yuugi's flavor, even if it _was _only on his nose.  
  
And yes, Yami was claiming what was _his. _His and no one else's.  
  
Looking around the cave that was to be his home, Yami saw the recesses of what had all happened last night. Bakura, the threesome's personal slave, was huddled into a corner, looking comfortable as he slept. The platinum hair was, once again, dyed another atrocious color. Yellow; bright and lively, two things that had never accompanied the slave's other attributes.  
  
Sapphire was showing signs of fatigue just as Bakura did. The mane atop her head was ruffled; the places where her skin showed was covered in scratches; and her scales were scuffed. Curled up into a ball, she was sleeping soundly.  
  
Demon and Skullz were sprawled over the twelve footed table, snoring loudly. Demon was on his back, feet hanging somewhat limply in the air. Skullz was laying on Demon's stomach, mouth open in a lopsided grin at whatever he was dreaming about.  
  
And Yuugi...  
  
Yuugi was snuggled up against Yami's chest, soft breaths exiting and entering through his nose. His slightly sharp eyes were closed contentedly; his tail wrapped around both men loosely; and his wings folded along his back.  
  
Smiling, Yami tenderly stroked Yuugi's raven-like hair with his clawed hand.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
A _clawed _hand.  
  
Yami's liquid crimson orbs surveyed his new body in awe. Black tissue claws sharp as a dagger; curled, pointy tail; thicker, darker hair; leathery wings; and scales randomly places around his frame.  
  
Do you like it? came a gentle voice.  
  
Yami twitched and blinked in surprise. was his intelligent reply.  
  
I asked, do you like it?  
  
Yami looked down at Yuugi's fuschia colored eyes, and blinked again. What are you doing up so early?  
  
Yuugi looked amused. The question's mutual. And, it's, in human standards, three in the afternoon.  
  
Yami glanced at the cave's entrance. True enough, the sun was blaring through the large hole and hitting the gems embedded into the rock, making them shine and sparkle in the afternoon light.  
  
You're avoiding the question, too.  
  
Yami turned his attention back to Yuugi.  
  
So, do you like it, or not? Yuugi repeated.  
  
Yami's new black ears flattened, and he looked away in thought. Did he _like_ it? That would be a very sad understatement. Yuugi was watching him silently, waiting for an answer.  
  
he asked impatiently.  
  
I don't know, Yami finally said. I need to... _test _it, first.  
  
Yuugi was silenced by Yami's lips over his own. Yuugi's lips were warm and tangy. Very delectable and _very _kissable.  
  
It wasn't an intimate kiss; just a short and sweet one. Like when high-school students get their first kiss from their partner at that time. Though, Yami did lick Yuugi's lips in curiosity, causing shudders to course through Yuugi's and his bodies.  
  
When Yami pulled away, breaking the sudden kiss, Yuugi was something to laugh at. His eyes were slightly wider; his mouth was open; and his eyebrows were almost up to his hairline in astonishment.  
  
Yes... Yes, I think I like it, Yami said, smirking at Yuugi's awed state.  
  
Yami's voice jolted Yuugi back from La-La Land, and into the strange reality that was his home.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Oh. Right. Gotcha.  
  
Still very amused at Yuugi's still absent mind, Yami looked around his new home once more.  
  
And his eyes fell upon a silver dragon.  
  
~*~  
  
Who guessed? What you'd think I'd leave Ryou out? Pssh.  
  
I gave a kiss to everybody that was waiting. ^_^ Hope you all like it!  
  
*Stretches* Maybe another story tomorrow. Dunno. I start school (*Shudders*) in two days... We'll see.  
  
Can I tell you guys out there about an _incredible _Harry Potter fan fiction? To start off, **this might catch your eye. It's been translated into four different languages besides English, and--  
  
Get this. It's been _published._**  
  
Now, did that catch your eye, or what?  
  
Her username's Rhysenn. Go check it out! ^.^ She's even got a web site out for it...  
  
That being said, please review! (^_^)


End file.
